Feeling The Moment
by johart
Summary: This is a story dea from Raise Your Voice when, at the end, ter says Nothing will ever top what I just felt


Jay Corgan & Terri Fletcher have gotten married. Jay is now a music teacher & since Terri wanted to help people who had lost someone like her, she did not go down the music track, but became a grief counsellor. They have a 16 year old daughter called Hilary, who also loves music and is even more talented singer than her mother. (lol I know that Hilary Duff plays Terri…I just love the name!) They live in Wisconsin (don't know why, it's the first state that popped into my head). This story was inspired from the quote at the end of the movie that Terri says…"Nothing will ever top what I just felt." But something does!

One day, the Corgan family are eating dinner.

"Mom?" inquires Hilary.

"Yes Hilary?" Terri says.

"Can I apply for Bristol Hillman Music Conservatory Summer Program? It's the best music program in the country and only the most talented people get in."

Terri and Jay exchange glances. They have never told Hilary about Bristol Hillman; she must of heard it from somewhere else.

"Actually, that's where your father and I met" says Terri. "I lied to your grandfather to get there because he didn't want me to go – especially because your Uncle Paul had just died a few weeks before."

"Really?" Hilary's interest is piqued. She'd only vaguely heard about Uncle Paul. "Tell me about it."

"Well," Terri began. "I wanted to go to Bristol Hillman, but your grandfather was against me going because I was only sixteen and he wanted to protect me. But your grandmother said I could send in my application, so I did. Your grandfather finally said a final no while we were at Uncle Paul's Graduation Barbeque when I told him your grandmother had said I could send in my application. Uncle Paul turned up and, as usual, since he reckoned if I was talented enough to get in, that I should go, he got into a screaming fight with your grandfather about it and he was grounded. That night, I gave Uncle Paul his Graduation Present, which was tickets to a concert – Three Days Grace. He told me it was too bed that he was grounded and I said that it wouldn't be the first time he'd broken the rules and that if he didn't go, there was no way I'd be allowed to go. So we snuck out. The concert was great, but on the way home, a truck ran through a red light and hit Uncle Paul's side of the car. I lived, but he didn't." As she talks, she tears start running down her face and Jay puts a protective arm around her. "I got the letter the week after I got out of hospital, and, since I was so upset and guilty, I didn't want to sing anymore and threw the acceptance letter in the bin."

"Guilty? Why?" Hilary interrupted.

"Because it was my idea to sneak out and if we hadn't he's still be alive. Anyway, I told my Aunt Nina and your grandmother that I didn't want to sing anymore when they confronted me because your grandmother had found the letter in the trash and they knew how much I wanted to go. They decided that it wasn't true, and said I could go. So, that night, after dinner, Aunt Nina told my father that I needed to get away and she thought I should go stay with her. He said OK and I went, only I didn't go to Aunt Nina's, I went to Bristol Hillman. Your grandfather was the only one who didn't know. He finally found out and got really angry and came to take me home, but by that time, it was the final performance that was open to friends and families, and after being told that I was very talented by one of my teachers and asked if I would be coming back next summer, he said yes. And that's where I met your father – we wrote a song together and did it for our final performance together. So, yes, you can definitely go."

"That's such a cool story," said Hilary.

3 months later

Jay and Terri are sitting in the Bristol Hillman auditorium, watching the final performances of all the students. The last person comes on, Hilary. She gives a awesome performance and Jay and Terri are so proud. The scholarship is then awarded to her. Terri leans over to Jay and says "You know after our final performance, when I said nothing could ever top what I had just felt?" He nods. "Well…something just did."


End file.
